Um Dia de Sol
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Kaname decide que uma viagem à praia será a ocasião perfeita para contar a Sousuke o que ela sente por ele. Pena que nada com o soldado da Mithril seja tão fácil. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Panic !, assim como os seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Shouji Gatou, Shiki Douji, Hiroshi Ueda e aos estúdios Gonzo e Kyoto. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "A Day in the Sun", de Shadow of the Forgotten. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**UM DIA DE SOL**

Kaname não sabia porque ela achava que esta viagem à praia seria diferente daquela que eles tinham feito com os seus colegas de classe há algum tempo, mas realmente deveria ter imaginado. Toda vez que ela planeja alguma coisa, Sousuke sempre consegue estragar tudo de alguma forma. O homem sabia como se infiltrar em esconderijos terroristas, desarmar quase todos os tipos de explosivos e até pilotar um Arm Slave com facilidade, mas, pondo-o em uma situação normal, ele era como um peixe fora d'água. Ou talvez fosse mais correto dizer: como um peixe no meio do Saara.

Mesmo sabendo disso, Kaname não conseguia resistir a tentar colocar um pouco de normalidade no seu... bem, relacionamento não era exatamente a palavra certa, mas ela duvidava que existisse uma palavra em qualquer idioma que pudesse descrever o que havia entre eles. Na verdade, ela nem tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Às vezes, tinha a sensação de que a única coisa que importava era a missão, mas então ele fazia algo quase doce, ela se perguntava se talvez pudesse existir algo mais sob a superfície.

Claro, sendo Sousuke, estamos falando que é impossível afirmar. Ele era militar até à medula, e sempre agia como se estivesse em algum tipo de missão perigosa., mesmo quando eles estavam fazendo algo banal, como compras no supermercado. Agora autorizada, _ela_ era a missão, portanto estar alerta o tempo todo era de se esperar, mas ele sempre levava as coisas longe demais. Como destruir a exibição de sopas de tomate, porque poderia haver um assassino às escondidas, ou atacar a velha senhora do outro lado da rua, porque o que ela carregava o que parecia ser uma arma... mas na verdade era apenas uma sombrinha.

Foi exatamente por isso que ela sugeriu que eles saíssem de férias na praia com os seus colegas de classe. Ela achou que, se apenas alguns deles estivessem por perto, e todos estivessem vestindo roupas muito curtas para esconder armas, talvez ele relaxasse e se divertisse um pouco. A viagem não saíra exatamente como ela esperava. Dizer que o tiro saiu pela culatra seria uma expressão mais adequada. Obviamente, ela esperara demais do soldado da Mithril e, no final, ele reagiu porque tinha sido treinado, e muitas pessoas acabaram no hospital.

Depois disso, ela decidiu que qualquer outra tentativa de ajudar Sousuke a se adaptar à sociedade seria uma total perda de tempo. E, por algum tempo, ela deixou as coisas ficarem exatamente como estavam. Até aquele dia fatídico, quando ela percebeu que tinha se apaixonado por ele. Pensando bem, ela teve que admitir que realmente não era tão surpreendente. Eles tinham passado muito tempo juntos e, apesar da constante necessidade de carregar armas e de arranjar briga com todos aqueles que parecessem remotamente perigosos, ela supôs que fosse normal conceber sentimentos pela pessoa que a protegia.

Então, na tentativa de mostrar a Sousuke que ela se importava com ele, Kaname convidou-o para ir à praia mais uma vez. Desta vez, no entanto, ela tinha planejado tudo só para os dois. Não haveria distrações, como colegas de classe barulhentos e loucos seqüestros de crianças, só a água azul-clara e a areia quente a quilômetros de distância. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para contar-lhe exatamente como ela se sentia sobre ele... e descobrir se ele também sentia-se do mesmo modo.

Essa foi a idéia, de qualquer forma. Infelizmente, Sousuke havia contado a Kurz sobre a viagem, e foi aí que o problema começou. Kurz, é claro, decidiu que simplesmente _deveria _juntar-se a eles. A chance de ver Kaname em um escasso biquíni era demais para o soldado mais velho resistir. Isso levou Melissa a acompanhá-los, para manter Kurz longe de problemas, e depois Tessa, de algum modo, ouviu sobre a viagem, e optou por também ir.

No fim, Kaname viu-se na bela praia não apenas com Sousuke, mas também com os seus amigos soldados da Mithil e com a jovem capitã. As coisas só pioraram a partir daí. Não mais que um minuto após eles terem chegado, Kurz tentou sentir as nádegas de Kaname, e acabou com dois galos na cabeça, cortesia de Kaname e de Melissa. Claro, isso não dissuadiu o homem da sua missão, e, ao invés de retroceder, ele aceitou incondicionalmente o desafio, e começou a correr atrás de Kaname com vigor.

\- Juro por Deus, Kurz, se você não recuar agora, eu não serei responsável pelos meus atos ! - Kaname rosnou com raiva, com as mãos nos quadris. Ela lamentava imensamente a escolha do seu traje de banho, mas não sabia que o pervertido estava vindo até quando eles a apanharam, e então já era tarde demais para voltar e mudar para algo um pouco menos revelador. Como planejara passar o dia com Sousuke, ela escolhera usar o biquíni branco que tinha levado para a última viagem à praia, mas, ao invés de Sousuke prestar atenção nela, os olhos de Kurz estavam grudados no seu abdômen a descoberto. Não era preciso dizer que ela não estava de muito bom humor.

\- Sério, Weber, quantas vezes eu vou ter de colocar algum bom senso em você? - Melissa perguntou, exasperada, pegando Kurz por trás e dando-lhe uma chave de pescoço - Guarde as suas mãos para si mesmo, ou eu vou ser obrigada a cortá-las ! - apertando com mais força para enfatizar, ela empurrou-o para o lado e sentou-se junto a Tessa, no grande cobertor azul que eles tinham estendido sobre a areia - Agora, o que você estava dizendo, capitã ?

Tessa olhou de Kurz para Melissa antes de continuar:

\- Eu só estava perguntando se você queria se juntar a mim para nadar. A água parece muito convidativa.

\- Não, eu acho que vou relaxa aqui por algum tempo e aproveitar o Sol - Melissa respondeu, recostando-se e descansando a cabeça sobre os seus braços. A blusa preta subiu, mostrando um pouco da sua barriga sarada, e ela distraidamente puxou-a para baixo, tocando o seu short verde-escuro - Não é todo dia que eu tomo banho de Sol em uma praia pouco movimentada. Além disso, alguém precisa ficar de olho no pervertido aqui, ou ele causará ainda mais problemas.

Com um sorriso por trás da sua mão, Tessa caiu na risada.

\- Tudo bem, então eu vou deixar você encarregada disso - levantando-se, ela sacudiu alguns grãos de areia do seu traje de banho azul-claro e olhou para Sousuke, que estava a alguns metros deles desde que tinham chegado, examinando o horizonte. Ele escolheu usar um short cinza que ia-lhe até os quadris, e ela assumiu que tinha de agradecer a Kaname por tê-lo convencido a comprá-lo. O homem não tinha nenhum senso de moda, e era bom vê-lo usando algo diferente dos seus uniformes - Sousuke, você gostaria de vir nadar comigo ? - perguntou ela gentilmente, um pequeno rubor formando-se no seu rosto, enquanto ela olhava timidamente para o chão.

Sousuke balançou a cabeça bruscamente.

\- Negativo, capitã, eu ainda não averigüei a área - disse ele, os olhos ainda examinando os arredores.

Com um suspiro, Tessa foi até a água.

\- Muito bem, então. Talvez você possa se juntar a mim quando terminar - se ela estava esperando uma resposta, ela nunca a recebeu. De pé na orla do mar, ela levantou a vista a tempo de ver Kaname passando por ela.

\- O último a entrar é um ovo podre ! - gritou Kaname, com um sorriso.

Sorrindo de volta, Tessa a seguiu, e logo as duas estavam mergulhando juntas, rindo e se divertindo.

Na praia, Kurz sentou-se ao lado de Melissa com um beicinho no rosto, jogando pedras em direção às ondas que batiam na praia.

\- Não é justo - ele choramingou, puxando o cordão da sua bermuda vermelha de banho - Por que é que me sentar aqui enquanto aquelas duas saem e brincam ? Eu também quero brincar com elas.

Abrindo um olho pelo tempo necessário para encarar o homem ao seu lado, Melissa bufou:

\- É exatamente por isso que você não sai do meu lado. Sua definição de "brincar" é muito diferente da delas, e eu odiaria ter de atirar em você por assediar sexualmente a capitã.

\- Então isso significa que está tudo bem para mim se eu importunar Kaname ? - perguntou ele, com um brilho nos olhos.

Melissa virou-se para encarar Kurz, sorrindo maldosamente.

\- Não, isso significa que eu deixarei Sousuke se encarregar de você, se você fizer alguma coisa a ela.

Ao olhar para Sousuke, Kurz arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça com vigor.

\- Vamos lá, isso está indo longe demais, você não acha ? Quer dizer, eu estou só brincando. Eu _realmente_ não faria nada com elas, você sabe. É só por diversão, isso é tudo, não é preciso envolver Sousuke nisso.

Rindo, Melissa fechou os olhos.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Agora seja um bom garoto e traga-me uma bebida da caixa térmica.

\- O que eu pareço ser, seu empregado ? Kurz perguntou, bufando, mas de um jeito ou de outro ele se levantou e foi até a grande caixa térmica que eles trouxeram.

\- Claro que não, meu empregado seria mais bonito que você - Melissa rebateu, ironizando.

Kurz apertou o coração dramaticamente.

\- Você me machucou. Como pode dizer algo tão cruel ? - ele chorou, com fingida tristeza - Você não me ama mais, o que eu devo fazer ?

Ignorando a ridícula exibição atrás de si, Sousuke deu uma última olhada ao redor e assentiu com satisfação. A área de fato era segura e não parecia haver forças inimigas por perto. Virando-se e olhando para a água, ele viu a capitã e Kaname mergulhando e molhando uma à outra, e não pôde evitar sorrir. Era bom ver as duas tão descontraídas e relaxadas. Até mesmo Mao e Weber estavam se divertindo, sem a habitual hostilidade. Kaname estava certa; essa viagem tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Ficando à vontade, com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás das costas, Sousuke focou a sua atenção nas duas ao mar. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, seriam elas que precisariam de ajuda, já que Mao e Weber podiam cuidar de si mesmos. Era imperativo que ele ficasse alerta e prestasse muita atenção nelas.

Nesse momento, Tessa saiu correndo da água, gritando:

\- Tem uma cobra ali ! Ela tentou me morder ! - ela chorava, escorregando várias vezes, na pressa de chegar em terra firme.

Kaname, que estava ao lado dela antes dela fugir, olhou ao seu redor com medo, antes de também virar-se para a praia. Ela mal tinha avançado alguns metros quando uma explosão soou atrás de si, e uma poderosa onda caiu sobre ela. Tossindo e engasgando, ela limpou a água dos olhos, e quase gritou quando ouviu Sousuke falar.

\- A cobra foi eliminada, capitã.

Lançando um olhar furioso para o soldado da Mithril, Kaname apertou os punhos e respirou fundo. Então ela não deixou-o escapar.

\- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ? - ela gritou - VOCÊ PODERIA TER ME MATADO !

\- Negativo. Esta granada não estava perto o bastante para causar nenhum dano a você, e a cronometragem garantia uma explosão subaquática. Você estava perfeitamente a salvo - Sousuke respondeu, ligeiramente desconcertado pela raiva que lhe estava sendo enviada.

\- Essa não é a questão ! - Kaname berrou e, para surpresa de todos, os seus ombros caíram e ela ficou em silêncio. Puxando um pedaço de alga dos seus cabelos, ela balançou a cabeça e lentamente saiu da água. Sem nem mesmo olhar para os três que olhavam-na do cobertor, ela caminhou até Sousuke e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos - Já estou farta. Eu nunca mais quero te ver - sem deixá-lo falar, ela pegou a sua bolsa e voltou para o estacionamento.

Sousuke viu-a ir embora com um olhar confuso no rosto, e provavelmente teria continuado de pé, ali, se Melissa não tivesse lhe falado:

\- Ei, idiota. Mexa o seu traseiro e vá atrás dela. O seu trabalho é protegê-la, não é ?

\- ...Afirmativo, mas ela não quer me ver - disse Sousuke lentamente, como se as palavras não fizessem muito sentido para ele.

Kurz balançou a cabeça.

\- Cara, você realmente não entende nada, não é verdade ? - quando Sousuke levantou uma sobrancelha, em dúvida, ele continuou: - É óbvio para qualquer pessoa que tenha um cérebro que ela gosta de você, e o que você faz, joga uma granada nela. Você nunca vai transar dessa maneira.

Golpeando-o na cabeça, Melissa tomou a palavra:

\- Ela pensa que, agora, você não se preocupa com ela - disse ela, esperando atravessar a sua cabeça dura e fazê-lo entender o que, exatamente, ele tinha feito.

Ele ainda parecia totalmente confuso quando Tessa entrou na conversa.

\- Por que você não pede desculpas; isso poderia melhorar as coisas - ela propôs.

\- Afirmativo, capitã, eu irei imediatamente - e assim ele foi embora.

\- Então... - Kurz começou alguns segundos depois - Vocês acham que ele realmente"pegou" alguma coisa ?

\- De jeito nenhum. Esse rapaz é tão denso quanto a Floresta Amazônica - Melissa respondeu, bufando. Sentando-se totalmente, ela puxou a caixa térmica para mais perto e procurou por um sanduíche. Ao encontrar o que estava procurando, ela pegou-o e deu uma mordida.

\- Talvez nós devêssemos ir atrás dele, vocês sabem, para o caso de ela acabar perdendo a cabeça com ele - Tessa arregalou os olhos.

\- Você não acha que ela poderia machucá-lo, não é ? - perguntou ela, preocupada, mexendo-se para ficar de pé.

Agarrando-lhe o braço, Melissa puxou-a de volta e atirou um sanduíche para ela.

\- Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Ele merece o que quer que venha a receber, por causa dessa pequena proeza dele - tomando um gole de refrigerante, ela ofereceu uma lata a Kurz - Eu digo para nós deixarmos que eles resolvam os problemas por si próprios, e aproveitarmos o resto do nosso dia de folga. Agora, quem quer algumas batatas fritas ?

* * *

Kaname enxugava furiosamente as lágrimas dos seus olhos, enquanto avançava pelo caminho que levava ao carro.

\- Não consigo acreditar no quão estúpido ele é - ela reclamou em voz alta - Atirar uma granada na minha direção e agir como se não fosse grande coisa. Bem, talvez não seja para ele, mas eu podia ter morrido ! Isso não lhe importa nem um pouco ? - deixando cair a bolsa, ela desabou no chão e passou os braços ao redor das pernas, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a fluir - Acho que ele realmente não se importa comigo. Eu sou só uma estúpida missão para ele.

\- Isso não é verdade.

Saltando, Kaname quase gritou de susto, até que percebeu quem havia falado. Estreitando os olhos, ela deu as costas a Sousuke, pegou a sua bolsa e continuou o seu caminho sem dizer uma palavra.

Sousuke passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou, frustrado, antes de segui-la mais uma vez. Movendo-se para bloquear-lhe o caminho, ele tentou fazê-la parar, mas ela simplesmente empurrou-o e seguiu em frente.

\- Kaname, espere - ele chamou, só para ser ignorado.

Por fim, a sua paciência se esgotou, e ele agarrou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo. Bloqueando com facilidade o punho que destinava-se ao seu rosto, e fazendo uma anotação mental para trabalhar mais nas habilidades de luta dela, ele puxou os braços dela para o lado e ali ele os manteve.

\- Você pode parar, por favor ?

Recusando-se a falar ou até mesmo a olhá-lo nos olhos, Kaname virou a cabeça a um lado e tentou se libertar. Ela sabia que não iria funcionar, mas mesmo assim isso a fez se sentir melhor.

\- Eu não vou deixá-la ir até que você prometa me ouvir - ele disse com firmeza.

\- Eu não me importo com o que você tem a dizer, eu não quero ouvir. Agora deixe-me ir ! Eu disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo ! - Kaname chorou, lutando mais arduamente para se soltar.

Sousuke libertou os seus braços e franziu a testa.

\- Afirmativo - abaixando as mãos para os lados, ele virou-se para ir embora e então parou - Eu só vim pedir desculpas pelas minhas ações. Agora eu sei que lidar daquele modo com a situação foi um erro de minha parte. Me desculpe.

A última parte foi tão suave que Kaname teve de se esforçar para ouvi-la, mas quando ele moveu-se para ir embora, ela pôs uma mão sobre o braço dele.

\- Espere - disse ela, com um suspiro.

Virando-se para encará-la, Sousuke ficou em posição de sentido, seu corpo rígido, enquanto esperava que ela continuasse.

Ao olhar para ele, Kaname de repente sentiu-se incapaz de falar. Ela ensaiara tantas vezes o que queria lhe dizer que tinha memorizado, mas depois do que aconteceu na água, as palavras não pareciam mais as corretas. Nada parecia estar mais correto, e ela não queria que as coisas terminassem assim entre eles. Respirando fundo, ela finalmente falou:

\- Só para que você saiba, eu não odeio você. Claro que eu não gosto exatamente dos seus métodos, e as suas habilidades sociais deixam muito a desejar, mas você realmente não é um cara tão ruim. No começo, eu não conseguia agüentar você me seguindo o tempo todo, mas agora eu quase estava gostando disso. É bom saber que, independente de tudo, você sempre me protege.

Cruzando os braços atrás das costas, ela mordeu o lábio enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a seguir.

\- Mas eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu só... eu não sei... - afastando-se, ela olhou-o nos olhos e tomou uma decisão. Aproximando-se, ela se apoiou na ponta dos pés, pressionou brevemente os seus lábios contra os dele, e depois se afastou lentamente. Ao olhar para o rosto dele e procurar qualquer sinal, ela ficou desapontada quando ele ficou arraigado no seu lugar, sem sequer apertar os lábios.

Kaname balançou a cabeça e pegou a sua bolsa do chão.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu não podia ir embora sem fazer algo. Agora volte para os seus colegas de equipe e aproveite a sua folga. Eu vou para casa.

Ela tinha andado quase um metro e meio quando Sousuke saiu do seu estado de choque e a alcançou. Agarrando-lhe os braços, ele girou-a para encará-la pela segunda vez em apenas alguns minutos.

\- O que foi isso ? - ele exigiu.

Cansada de lidar com ele, e mais do que pronta para se enfiar em seus cobertores e esquecer que ela já havia conhecido o soldado, Kaname bufou.

\- Isso chama-se beijo, duh.

\- Eu sei o que era, o que eu quero saber é, por quê ? - Sousuke perguntou, aborrecido pelo seu comentário impertinente.

Kaname pensou em provocá-lo um pouco mais, mas de fato ela não estava com disposição para fazer joguinhos naquele momento, então decidiu ser honesta.

\- Você quer saber porque, tudo bem, eu vou te dizer. Eu gosto muito de você. Aí está, você está feliz agora ? - disse ela, seu tom de voz aumentando a cada palavra - Agora deixe-me ir !

Quando ela começou a lutar mais uma vez, o cérebro de Sousuke finalmente começou a juntar as coisas e os seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente.

\- V-você gosta de mim ? - ele gaguejou, soltando-a, surpreso.

\- É claro que sim, seu idiota ! Por que você acha que eu o convidei para passar o dia na praia comigo, para contrapor estratégias de combate ? - ela alfinetou, sarcasticamente - Mas você tinha que arruinar tudo, deixando os seus amigos soldados virem junto ! Isto deveria ser uma fuga romântica para nós dois, não um piquenique com os amigos ! - respirando fundo para se acalmar, ela continuou em um tom mais calmo: - Não que isso importe agora, de qualquer modo; eu estou farta de tentar transformar esse relacionamento em algo que ele claramente nunca se tornará ! Agora eu vou embora, e se você ainda pensar em me seguir, eu _vou_ machucá-lo - dando as costas para ele, Kaname se afastou.

Ao vê-la ir embora, Sousuke tomou uma decisão em uma fração de segundo, e esperava sinceramente que o tiro não saísse pela culatra. Correndo pelo caminho atrás dela, ele puxou Kaname até os seus braços e beijou-a asperamente. Um braço segurou-a pela cintura, para que ela não conseguisse fugir, e o outro segurou a cabeça dela com firmeza, enquanto os lábios dele moviam-se contra os dela.

Kaname lutou por um instante, mas rapidamente cedeu, porque isso era o que ela sempre quis durante todo esse tempo. Quando a língua dele tocou os seus lábios, ela lembrou que eles estiveram brigando há poucos segundos.

\- Oh, não você, não senhor - disse ela, tentando tirar-lhe totalmente os braços - Eu ainda estou zangada com você. Você não pode simplesmente me beijar...

Cortando-a com outro beijo, Sousuke olhou para a mulher mal-humorada que segurava contra si.

\- E você não pode me dizer que gosta de mim e depois tentar fugir.

\- Bem, se você não fosse tão desatento, eu não precisaria - diss Kaname, com um suspiro - Não é que eu estivesse escondendo os meus sentimentos por você ou nada do tipo, agora o mundo inteiro já deve saber - mantendo as mãos nos ombros dele, ela recusou-se a ser puxada para outro beijo - Kurz, Melissa e até mesmo Tessa sabem o que eu sinto por você, mas toda vez que eu tentava lhe dizer, você me ignorava ou arruinava os meus planos. Como uma garota vai dizer que te ama, se você nunca presta atenção ?

\- Não vai - Sousuke respondeu automaticamente, e então estremeceu quando Kaname atingiu-o na cabeça e estreitou os olhos com raiva - N-não foi isso o que eu quis dizer ! - ele disse rapidamente - Eu estava me referindo às outras mulheres, uma vez que eu já estou comprometido.

Kaname passou de irritada a zonza em pouco tempo, e um sorriso bobo espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.

\- Então isso significa que você também gosta de mim ?

\- Afirmativo.

\- De verdade ? - ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Balançando a cabeça, Sousuke sorriu.

\- Afirmativo. Agora, se você tiver terminado de falar, eu gostaria muito de continuar lhe beijando.

Envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, Kaname alegremente puxou-o para outro beijo.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, aí está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a minha terceira tradução do fandom de Full Metal Panic !; e uma tradução que me deu MUITO trabalho, já que eu traduzi esta fic do inglês para o português (e fics em inglês me dão muito mais trabalho; e é por isso que a maioria absoluta das minhas traduções são de fics escritas originalmente em espanhol). Bem, e eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
